Banished
by I am L with a death note
Summary: I finally figured out how to do it, no thanks to any of my 'faithful' reviewers.  And the pairing shall be Naruhina.  And I will do no harems in any of my stories, I just don't believe in polygamy, it's messed up for the woman, and I'm a guy btw.
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned Naruto would I be writing on a site called ?**

a demonic looking sasuke and Naruto clash jutsus calling out

"RASENGAN!" and "Chidori!" respectively.  
>Naruto took his third chidori to the chest and dispersed his rasengan punching sasuke in the face knocking him out without putting a single scratch on him.<p>

Sakura is thinking 'If Naruto-baka puts one scratch on my Sasuke-kun I'll kill him." while inner Sakura shouted out "SHANNARO IF SASUKE-KUN IS INJURED THAT BAKA IS DEAD!" and she see's two figures coming towards Konoha's gates both covered in blood and one unconcious on the others back Tsunade, being right next to her ran towards them. Naruto seeing this puts on his fake grin, his emotional mask now very fragile, thinking he would be thanked. Tsunade finally reached them and said, "NARUTO YOU BAKA YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST GONE EASY ON HIM I GUESS THE COUNCIL WAS RIGHT YOU ARE A DEAMON!" amd with that his mask shattered to a thousand pieces and he said, "but-" and was interrupted by a shout of "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, DEAMON, YOU ARE HERE-BY BANISHED FROM THE VILLAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO!" and with that Naruto falls to the ground crying.

Sakura being worried, and out of hearing distance, runs up shouting,"NARUTO WHAT HA-" and cut off once she saw Sasuke then screeched, "NARUTO-BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO? MY MOTHER WAS RIGHT YOU ARE A DEAMON!" and punched him, re-opening his chidori wounds while Tsunade and Sakura laughed, Tsunade saying, "I guess the deamon got injured by Uchiha-sama." with glee clear in her voice. Just then Kakashi showed up and looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke, then at Naruto, then at Sasuke, then at Naruto and finally shouted, "I KNEW YOU WERE A DEAMON!" charging up a raikiri and slamming it into Naruto's stomach while they all laughed with a laugh full of malice as Naruto crawled away, towards a lake.

Jiriya, having seen all of this mutters to himself, "Tsunade I never knew you were this blind." and jumped down to Naruto as Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade leave laughing. Jiriya went up to Naruto and said, "you know you shouldn't have gone so hard on Sasuke." to this Naruto snorted saying I didn't put one scratch on him." to that Jiriya tilted his head in a questioning manner and asked, "then where did all that blood come from?" and to that Naruto opened his shirt showing his chidori scar and said, "three chidori's to the chest." and Jiriya was shocked and Naruto just said whatever I'm going to wave to visit some friends I made there."

And Jiriya said "wait, you at least deserve to know your heritage." and handed him 4 scrolls and said, and if you want I can train you for the next 3 years." and to that Naruto replied really, thank you, do you think we can shunshin to wave I need a medic." (I know it doesn't work that wa but deal with it) and Jiriya said sure just one second I need to talk with Tsunade and tell her I'm leaving and not coming back." at Naruto's nod Jiriya shunshined to Tsunade's office where she is partying with a sign saying 'THE DEAMON IS GONE!'

Tsunade seeing Jiriya coming said, "ah, come to join the party about the deamon being banished, and Sasuke's records will be back any minute to see his injuries." and with that she see's Jiriya's fist in her face as she flew back into another room. "JIRIYA, WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Tsunadeas she got up, rubbing her aching head. To which Jiriya replied the Uchiha," he spat with venom, "has no injuries it's Naruto's blood all over him, anywho heres my letter of resignation good bye and with that he left a piece of paper and a Konoha hitai-ate on Tsunade's desk and he was about to leave when Tsunade said, "Wait just a second take me to him I wish to withdrawl the banishment." to which Jiriya replied, "well O.K you can try but I doubt Naruto will want to come back." and they left

upon arrival they found Naruto's hitai-ate and a letter saying 'ero-sennin, I'm at the lake cleaning off the blood, Naruto' so Jiriya and Tsunade went their only to see him talking to someone who almost looked see-through and they couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl(for those who don't know it's Haku) and they hear the boy/girl say "well you certainly have been through alot since wave." and Naruto say's "yeah but now I hate them all except for-" at this there is a twinkle of hope in Tsunade's eye's "ero-sennin and Hinata-chan." and at that Tsunade was extremely downtrodden, and walked over to Naruto. Naruto seeing seeing he runs away as fast as he can with a hole in his stomach(Kyuubi's being a sadist and not healing it due to it not being life threatening) shout's out "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" and Tsunade said, "wait I want to cancel the banishment!" and Naruto shouted, "NO, I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THAT HELL-HOLE!" to which Tsunade sighed and shunshined away. So Jiriya put Naruto on his back and shunshined to wave just infront of the bridge. They look up and to their shock see a sign that says 'THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE' and a plaque that said 'named after the one who gave us hope and courage may the bridge stand forever and Naruto Uzumaki live long.' Naruto and Jiriya exchange shocked faces then go into wave and everyone recognized Naruto and were saying hi to him. Naruto eventually asked someone if Tazuna still lived in the same place, and got a yes so they went to his house and knocked on his they hear, "yeah yeah just a minute." as Tzuna opens the door and sees whose there he breaks into a wide grin and say's, "hey Naruto, how are ya, and the Toad sannin is with you, and you convinced him to carry you here." to which Naruto gives a true smile and say's, "in order I've been better, and yes this is Jiriya, and not quite, Ero-sennin would you mind putting me down, an Tazuna is there a hospital nearby?" Tazuna say's, "yes, but, why?" Jiriya then puts Naruto down and Tazuna gapes at the hole in Naruto's stomach, and shout's "Tsunami-chan I'll be back I need to do something." and Tsunami shouts, "You better not be out drinking angain otou-san." and Tazuna shouts out, "I'm not Naruto is here and-" he was squel and a shout of, "Naruto's Back, but what?" and Tazuna shout's, "I need to take him to the hospital." and Tsunami asks, "why?" and Tazuna says, "Come and see for yourself." and Tsunami came running out and audibly gasped at the hole in Naruto's stomach.

**that's enough for this chapter. Next chapter, Naruto gets his bloodline. the voting is up, who should Naruto be paired with, No yaoi and no Sakura, R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, man I'm surprised on the first day I got 10 favorites, 4 story alerts, and 3 review alerts, thanks everyone. Now back to the story I do own Naruto... wait NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY! CURSE YOU TITE KUBO! This is for bleach, I HATE BLEACH.  
>_<p>back at the beginning of the story, Heaven<p>

Kami was livid, no, no scratch that she was downright pissed off. She just saw Naruto get banished, now she wasn't one to play favorites but she just couldn't help herself, she had seen Naruto's entire life and was not happy. She shouted out in a voice of pure rage, "SHINIGAMI, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"(if you don't know what's happening then you need to read more fan fiction) Shingami, never haveing heard that much rage from his sister ran in as fast as he could and said, "Hai, Kami-sama?" and she replied, "I need one soul that you took." "which soul, Kami-sama?" Kami smirked, knowing what his rection would be, and replied, "Minato Namikaze."  
>'3...2...1...NOW' "WHAAT, NO FUCKING WAY, HE'S MINE AND HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING IN MY STOMACH FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!" "well, I DON'T CARE I'M YOUR SUPERIOR AND RIGHT NOW NARUTO NEEDS A FATHER! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT NARUTO!" Shinigami just sighed, and said, "Ok Kami-sama but you owe me BIG time." and put his hand in his stomach and pulled out a soul and gave it to his sister. Kami then started to give the soul a body, clothes, weapons and all of his organs. Minato immedietly said "what... what happened, WHERES NARUTO?" and Kami said, "That's why you're here, allow me to show you your son's life." she did some handsigns and placed her finger on his forhead and called out, "Memori tenso gijutsu(1)!" he got memories of Naruto growing up and was furious. He asked, "Excuse me Kami-sama May I please go to Konoha and attack anyone who ever hurt my son?" Kami looked at him and said, "Yes you may, Minato."<p>

A /N to keep the proper rating of T I will not describe what happened to Konoha. but let's just say, I'll never look at a paper clip tha same again.

now back to the story

Jirya, Tazuna and Tsunami are in the waiting room in front of the intensive care room, while Inari is at school. And then Naruto comes out and he looks exactly the same... almost. Jirya is staring at him slack jawed, so he asked, "What is it?"

Sorry about the long wait and short chapter but I've been busy, *cough* playing Assassins creed: Revelations *cough* and I need to know, what should he get first, kagegan, he can controll and merge with shadows, Geass, he can controll people, or Rinnegan, you should know that one. R&R, bye again sorry, oh and I won't make one of those chapters dedicated to telling you why I'm taking so long, that just get's your hopes up for nothing. 


End file.
